


Getting the Band Back Together - Professor Layton

by translayton



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Emo Band - Freeform, band au, my friend keeps saying this is like scott pilgrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translayton/pseuds/translayton
Summary: Band AUHershels band enters the battle of the bands for a deal with a popular record label, but something seems off about the competing team.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Claire Folley, Layclaire - Relationship, RanLay, Randall Ascot/Hershel Layton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Getting the Band Back Together - Professor Layton

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this will be my first like multiple chapter fic!!!

Chapter One: Hershel Layton

Hershel caught his breath, tired from previously screaming/singing his lungs out.

“Do you need some water?” 

He glanced over at the bands Guitarist, Claire Folley, who was holding out a bottle of water for him.

“You’re sweating like crazy!” She teased, shoving the water bottle into his hands.

Layton laughed, undoing the cap, twirling it in his fingers while he chugged the water. “Thanks claire.” He wiped his mouth, setting the nearly half empty bottle down next to him.

“Hm?” She glanced over her shoulder, still strumming her peach colored guitar slowly, “No problem!” She gave a bright grin, before quickly returning to what she was doing. 

Hershel sat down on one of the amps, looking up at the ceiling while he chewed on the cap from his water bottle. His band had been started a few weeks ago, almost a month. Despite being together for almost a month, they still didn't have a name. Everyone had such different style and personalities, that it was hard to coordinate sometimes. Despite that, they still managed to be a strong band. They’re clashing personalities worked together to create a good friend group, in hershels eyes at least. He had chosen the three people that meant the most to him. His brother, Desmond, and his… he didn't have a word for Randall and Claire. He had dated both of them, sure. But the difficult part came in when he still LOVED both of them. He had been on and off dating both of them for awhile, against the suggestions of his brother. The band had been meeting in one of the abandoned music rooms in university, a technically ‘elite’ club. When in reality, it was just a few kids trying to play some instruments they sucked at.

“Dude!” Claire waved him over, “We’re gonna pack up for the day. Is that cool?” She raised an eyebrow, taking one of her hair ties and tying her firey hair in a messy ponytail.

“Huh? Oh yeah, that's fine.” Layton nodded, going to put the microphone and its stand away.

“Hershel.”

“Yes?” He glanced at Claire.

“Do you want to hang out tonight? I was thinking we could go to that coffeeshop you like for dinner. It could be breakfast for dinner!” She giggled enthusiastically. 

Randall perked up from his drums, which didnt require a lot of setting up nor putting away, “Coffee shop? Can i join too?” He asked, pushing his large glasses up his nose.  
“If that's the case,” Desmond interjected, “Then i'm going too.” He looked at the sunset outside, casting its rays inside the classroom windows. 

Hershel rolled his eyes, Desmond was always being so protective of him. He didn't think he needed it, even if the three of them hanging out would be a fight waiting to start, in a sense. 

“It can be a friend group thing then!” Claire replied, still smiling. She grabbed Hershels hand and lead the group out, followed by Randall and Desmond talking in the back.

They arrived at the coffee shop soon enough and began to take their orders and sit down.  
Lemon tea for Layton and Claire, a hibiscus tea for Randall, and a coffee with cream for Desmond. 

Conversation wasn't that interesting to Hershel that night, mostly Claire, Randall, and Desmond rattling off about archaeology and psychics. Claire about her time machine project and Randall about something else. 

After everyone left, it left Claire and Hershel to walk home together. He liked walking home with her, especially on nights like this. The crisp air felt nice to him, and he liked seeing how different everything looked in the moonlight. She wasn't talking a lot, they were only walking together and holding hands in sync. 

“See ya later hershel!” Claire waved, ducking inside her dorm room. Hershel waved goodbye, going inside the room he shared with Randall.

“So..” Randall eyed him from the top bunk, “How was the walk?”

“It was fine.” Hershel replied, taking off his hat and other accessories. “Quiet.” He yawned, stretching. 

“That's cool.” Randall smiled slyly. “Desmond gave me a ride home, he's so cool!” He remarked.

Hershel laughed, “Cool is one way to put it.”

“What do you mean?”

Hershel shrugged. “I don't know. Sometimes it just feels like he's watching me, like, all the time.” He sat down on the side of the bottom bunk, untying his sneakers. 

“I think he just cares about you, and wants you to be happy. If he didnt i doubt he would have joined a band with you and you're two weird friends.” Randall giggled. 

“I guess.”

Randall raised an eyebrow, “Seriously Hersh, I think he just cares about you is all. Why do you have to overthink it?”

Hershel didn't answer that one. He was in college, he didn't exactly need a guardian angel. 

“Its not like you’ve never gotten in trouble before.” Randall continued.

“Can we drop it already?” Hershel asked. 

Randall nodded, doing a zip motion along his lips, “Sealed.”   
He laid down on the bed and pulled his covers over himself, “Turn the lights off!” He said.

Hershel sighed and flicked the lights off, before turning in for the night too.

Things had been quiet with everything lately. He hoped something would happen that would spice things up.


End file.
